1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to electric motor assisted bicycles and related systems and components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motor assisted bicycles are known and are typically driven from a hub or chain ring within an interior region of the wheel near a rotational axis thereof. Such systems may be effective in propelling a bicycle, but they also suffer from a number of deficiencies including, for example, limitations in generating sufficient torque useful for riding up steep inclines or over rugged terrain. In addition, the systems may be overly complex and may be prone to premature wear, damage or malfunction. Still further, known systems suffer from a variety of inefficiencies that can limit the range and other capabilities of the bicycles.